A hair cosmetic applicator used for applying a hair cosmetic, such as a hair dye, onto the hair is a known example of a comb-teeth-equipped applicator wherein a coating agent fed from a container is discharged to a comb-teeth part having a plurality of comb teeth, and the comb teeth are used for applying the coating agent. Such a hair cosmetic applicator for hair cosmetics is used by removably attaching, to the mouth/neck part of a preferably squeezable container, a comb-teeth part in which a plurality of comb teeth are erected from the surface of a comb-teeth base. A hair cosmetic applicator for applying, for example, a hair dye as a hair cosmetic is configured such that a hair dye fed from a container can be discharged from a discharge port, which is formed e.g. in a comb-teeth base of a comb-teeth part, onto a region surrounded by a plurality of comb teeth, and the hair dye can be applied to the hair while combing the hair with the comb teeth (cf. Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other hair cosmetic applicators, discharge ports for discharging a hair dye are formed in each of the comb teeth of a comb-teeth part, so that hair dyeing can be performed easily in small areas or along the hairline (cf. Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3, for example).